


In Which Jack Learns How To Share (Kind Of)

by Sasspiria



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: A little bit as a treat uwu, Age Difference, Bondage, Bottom Rhys (Borderlands), Bratty Rhys, Creepagawa, Dehumanization, Double Penetration, Drinking, Felching, Flirting, Handsome Jack (Borderlands) Being an Asshole, Jealousy, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Possessive Behavior, Rhys Being Fliiiiiiiiiirty, Sex Toys, Sounding, Submissive Rhys (Borderlands), Threesome - M/M/M, Top Handsome Jack (Borderlands), Top Katagawa Jr., Urethral Play, Verbal Humiliation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:13:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24694315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasspiria/pseuds/Sasspiria
Summary: Sometimes Rhys likes to make Jack jealous. Sometimes he likes to flirt with other men, so that when Jack catches him and drags him back, all of his attention will be on Rhys and only on Rhys. When he starts unknowingly flirting with one of the children of Maliwan's CEO at a Maliwan gala, he invites too much trouble and it's up to Jack to put both him and Katagawa in their place.
Relationships: Handsome Jack/Katagawa Jr. (Borderlands), Handsome Jack/Katagawa Jr./Rhys (Borderlands), Handsome Jack/Rhys (Borderlands), Katagawa Jr./Rhys (Borderlands)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 62





	In Which Jack Learns How To Share (Kind Of)

Jack hated going to these inter-corporate galas. Especially when Maliwan was running the show, they were the sneakiest, most underhanded assholes that he had had to deal with. Even among Hyperion standards they were considered low down morally repugnant sycophants. Just the worst of the worst.

Jack put Jakobs up there with _pedophiles_ for how awful they were and he was pretty sure he would be more willing to spend an hour alone with them than with these stuffy upper crust peacocks. The thought that he didn’t even really have a choice drove him up the wall as well. Because as much as Jack hated them, they were necessary – he wasn’t a suck up, but there was only so much he could get by with intimidation and cruelty, sometimes he had to play the diplomat.

Jack was just glad that he had someone to bring along with him to make sure that he didn’t end up strangling one of the delegates, or dissolving any contracts with other corporations that he Hyperion was tenuously allied with. Rhys was good for that – he had married the younger man for a reason – Rhys was pretty, well spoken and he knew how to calm or redirect Jack when it looked like he was going to do something that he might regret. Proposing to Rhys might been more or less a publicity stunt, but that didn’t mean that he wasn’t glad to have him around. The Gala would last for three days – and that wasn’t even including the trip to and from Helios. He would definitely need to have Rhys around or things would not end for anyone.

Currently, the two of them were bunked down in a lavish hotel room. Maliwan had given them their own room, in one of the many hotels that littered the neutral planet, so that they could have their privacy and time to decompress from all the stress from the days events. Speaking of events, the two of them were a little past fashionably late to the party. “Rhysie!” Jack called, “C’mon princess, we gotta go and make an appearance.” He sounded begrudging to admit it, even as he said it.

Truthfully, he would much rather drag Rhys over to that too large bed and tie him down so that Jack could do whatever he wanted to him for the next few days. But they couldn’t do that, as nice as it sounded. “Coming, coming!” Rhys walked out of the room, dressed to the nines in a black and gold suit. He looked like the perfect representative of Hyperion. “So…” Rhys said expectantly, as he spread his arms out wide like he was on display for the older man. “How do I look? Brilliant, right?” He asked, mostly in a rhetorical fashion – Rhys knew how good he looked.

Jack smiled indulgently at the younger man, before he grabbed him around the waist. “You look absolutely beautiful, sweetheart.” He murmured in his ear. “Now come on, I want to show you off while all these stuffed shirts are still sober.” Rhys nodded, enticed by the thought of being a spectacle to be watched and admired, and allowed himself to be carried off to the party.

* * *

The Gala was, just as Jack had been expecting, standard Maliwan fair. Lots of glitz and glam, but a sort of vapidness permeated the air and left Jack with a sick sort of feeling. One that had him feeling dizzy and irritated. All he could hope was that the cocktails here were alcoholic and weren’t filled with glitter, he was already on edge enough, seeing something like that might end up sending him over the deep end. Still, he had to endure an hour or so of all of the “all style and no substance” type of party that was fitting for Maliwan’s ‘brand.’

“God this place reeks.” Jack commented, mostly to himself.

“What exactly does it reek of?” Rhys asked, a placid and innocent expression on his face.

“What does it reek of, he asks.” Jack huffed, “I don’t know Rhysie, it reeks of a bunch of pretentious peacocks addicted to primary colors. That’s what it reeks of.” He said, gesturing around the place vaguely as if that explained everything.

“Hmm, I kind of like it.” Rhys replied with a shrug. “It’s… I don’t know. Colorful. It’s nice.”

Jack huffed, “Yeah you would think that, wouldn’t you?” He muttered to himself as he gave Rhys’ outfit a once over. Today his outfit of choice was unusual, in that it was tasteful and reserved – a simple black and gold suit with honeycomb style decals on the lapels. Usually Rhys liked bright, bombastic colors with lots of contrasts. Jack thought that the clothes suited him, they gave him a youthful energy that Jack couldn’t help but love but that was despite the fact that they were incredibly tacky.

“What is that supposed to mean?” Rhys asked, cocking his head to the side all the while a gentle lopsided smile had spread across his face. It was obvious that he was testing Jack.

“It means-” Jack’s face screwed up in thought to how he should respond because he didn’t think calling his husband tacky to his face was a good idea. “You know what, it doesn’t matter what it fucking means.” He snapped after a moment. Rhys shrugged, not caring to fight anymore than Jack did, and they made their way inside.

It didn’t take long until Jack found himself surrounded by fans and would-be enemies alike. All of them talking to him or asking questions, wanting to get to know Jack. Rhys smiled patiently and gently touched Jack’s arm in a comforting sort of way. “Looks like they have an open bar, I’m gonna go get us some drinks.” He said, eyeing the group of corporate sycophants with apprehension. He felt out of place at these sort of events.

“Go on, baby.” Jack replied, already sounding tense. ‘Save yourself’ he added, without saying so much as a word. Rhys smiled tightly at that and walked off to the bar. He sat himself down at the sleek bar, where a young man was working behind the bar. He was tall – much taller than Rhys was, and that was saying a lot – slender with well coiffed dark hair. He spoke at first with his back to Rhys, “How can I-” He said and once he turned around he was speechless for a moment.

By the time he finally remembered himself, Rhys was looking at him with an unimpressed expression and drumming his fingers impatiently on the bar table. “H-how can I help you?” He asked, his tenor nervous and hesitant, his cheeks were flushed and his mouth was slightly ajar.

“Mm, I’ll have a cosmopolitan.” Rhys said, a gentle smile spread across his face. He leaned into the bar, arching his back and puffing his chest out a little as he spoke. The bartender nodded shortly, his face still red. He quickly turned around and got to making Rhys his cocktail.

He made it quickly, passing Rhys the fruity cocktail in moments. As he passed it, Rhys grabbed a hold of his wrist. “Hey.” Rhys said, drawing the man’s attention, his body tensing almost immediately. “What’s your name?” He asked.

“Uh-”

Rhys smiled in a cheeky sort of way, “You can remember your own name, right?” He asked and then with a feigned mortified expression, “Oh god, you do have a name don’t you?” He put his hand to his chest like he had accidentally committed some kind of social faux pas.

“Katagawa.” He replied finally. “That’s my name.”

“That a first name or a last name?” Rhys asked, eyeing the younger man curiously. There was a playful little smile spread across his face.

Katagawa frowned, “Both… neither,” He said vaguely. “It’s a family name.” He explained,

Rhys pursed his lips at that and hummed in contemplation. “Can I call you Kat?” He requested.

“You can call me whatever you like.” Katagawa replied, deadly serious.

“I like that a lot more. Suits you.” Rhys smiled shyly. “Kat.” He said, testing the name on the tip of his tongue. “Do I make you nervous, Kat?” Rhys asked. The man was so tense that the answer to that question seemed obvious, still Rhys felt the need to ask.

“Yes.” Katagawa replied with absolutely no hesitation, “You make me very nervous. You have no idea how nervous I am right now.” Rhys smiled at that and decided to press him even further. He was having fun with this.

“Why do I make you nervous?” He asked.

“You’re just so-” Katagawa stopped, “I don’t even know your name.” He realized.

“It’s Rhys.” Rhys supplied happily, his voice highly lilted like a chirp.

“You’re beautiful, Rhys.” He said, “You’re just so beautiful. It’s distracting.”

Rhys was slightly taken aback by that. It’s not the first time that someone has flirted with Rhys out of the blue like this, but it is probably the first time that someone has had the guts to do it when Jack was in spitting distance. Other men, better and more important men than low-hanging fruit on a dwindling family tree such as Katagawa was, had been killed for so much as looking at Rhys the wrong way.

If he was being honest with himself, Rhys kind of liked that, liked how possessive Jack was over him, how cruelly jealous he could get. In a strange way it made him feel powerful, how the most dangerous man in all seven galaxies was so willing to cause chaos and destruction in his honor. It felt good, made him feel pretty and wanted – like he was the center of the older man’s attention. And sometimes he liked to So Rhys leaned against the bar a little more, hoping that Jack would notice him, that he would get angry and jealous enough to drag Rhys back home. This gala was so boring and Rhys wanted nothing more than for the both of them to be done with it.

But if he was forced to be here… he might as well have a little fun with it. Rhys giggled, leaning against the bar, his flesh hand had darted out to gently stroke the inside of the younger man’s palm. In an instant, Katagawa’s face was beet red. “… maybe.” He replied, “Why don’t you say it again?”

Katagawa faltered, “You’re beautiful, Rhys.” He said and then, as he built up more confidence he added, “You’re the most beautiful man I’ve ever met. Honest.”

Rhys smiled at that, genuinely. There was something painfully sincere about the way Katagawa was complimenting him – as awkward as the flirting came across – it was endearing. Rhys was happy to humor him a little further. Meanwhile, Jack walked over to the bar, noticing the familiar way that Rhys was talking to the bartender – how he giggled sweetly and leaned into the mans’ touch.

Rhys was a flirt and Jack knew that well. But knowing that didn’t make it any less aggravating. He grabbed Rhys by the arm and pulled him to his feet with relative ease. Rhys let out a surprised cry as he was manhandled into the older mans’ arms. Rhys smirked, “Hey handsome.” He said. “You wanna meet my new friend. His names Kat, his dad apparently runs the company. Isn’t that nice?” He hummed, wrapping his arms around the older mans’ neck. Jack was so aggravated that there was practically steam coming out of his ears.

“We’re going back to the hotel.” Jack said, his voice low, cruel and dangerous. It sent a shiver down Rhys’ spine. Rhys looked at Jack with interest as he swirled around the martini glass. “Now.” He added darkly, his voice so low and venomous that Rhys was a little worried that he might try to wring Katagawa’s neck if they spent even a few more moments inside of this building.

Then he opened his mouth and objected. Just so he could play with fire a little bit and stoke the flames of Jacks’ jealousy a bit more. “Don’t you have some networking to do?” Rhys asked. He pouted and looked down with a faux innocent expression. He looked at Jack with a falsely innocent expression on his face, all wide eyes and pursed lips.

Rhys didn’t care about the gala or the networking or anything that he was making a show out of looking like he cared about. He just didn’t want to be embarrassed in front of everyone. He didn’t want their dirty laundry thrown around for everyone to see and he certainly didn’t want to be dragged out of the venue because Jack got a little too possessive over him and decided to mark his territory.

Jack responded by grabbing Rhys’ face and pulling him in close. So close that their noses were practically touching. Rhys had meant to say more, had meant to chew Jack out and call him an asshole in front of everyone, but he found that he couldn’t find the power to speak. All he could do was melt in the older mans’ grip. “I said we’d make an appearance. We made one, now we’re gonna go.” There was an implication to the older man’s words that Katagawa didn’t quite understand. But Rhys did, he got it loud and clear.

“O-okay. Let’s go.” Rhys said, a flush already spreading across his face. Jack led Rhys out the door, while Katagawa watched Rhys trail behind the older man numbly. He slammed one of the glasses down onto the bar and seeked out one of his siblings. The closest one he found was Naoko. Good. Out of all of them, she was probably the one that he hated the least.

“Noako, can you cover for me at the bar?” He requested. He tried not to show how desperate he was for her to help him. He was sure that that wouldn’t end well – whenever he needed something, anything, and he was foolish enough to run to his siblings or his father for help, he only ended up indebted to them in some way. And he didn’t want to embarrass himself like that again, so it was best for him to stay nonchalant and casual.

The elder sibling looked at him with a wary expression spread across her face. Katagawa didn’t often come to her – or anyone else in the family, for that matter – for help. It was odd to her that he would do it now. “Why?” She asked.

A blush spread across Kat’s face. “I’m not… feeling well. I think it was something I ate earlier.” He lied through his teeth. He was sure that his sister could see through him, but he was even more sure that she couldn’t be bothered to care about what he was hiding.

Noako shrugged. “Fine. But if father says anything about it, you put a gun to my head and blackmailed me with something awful.” It sounded like a joke, but he was sure that she was dead serious about that and he didn’t blame her for it. He nodded gratefully, and made his way out of the venue with the intent to shadow the Hyperion CEO and his husband.

* * *

While Rhys and Jack argued and drank and kissed, Katagawa snuck into the hotel room using the biometric key that worked on all the properties owned by Maliwan. The two of them were so distracted that it was easy for him to find a suitable place to hide in one of the sturdy standing closet – he’d have a good view of the bed from there. Even as he did it, he didn’t understand what he was doing or why he felt so drawn to Rhys. But he did, his want for the older man was distracting. And he wanted… he wanted to see him. He needed to see him naked and desperate and crying out for more.

If he didn’t, the desire would get under his skin and drive him insane. Just as he shut himself up in his hiding space, Jack and Rhys walked back into the bedroom, the mood between them seemed much calmer than it had been when Jack was dragging Rhys back to the hotel. Jack had his hands on Rhys’ hips and he squeezed them roughly, with a possessive energy about him – like Rhys was his, in a deeply held and unchangeable sort of way. Like Handsome Jack had a claim on Rhys’ very soul.

Katagawa wouldn’t doubt that he did. What with the authoritative way that Jack was bossing him around and the way that – despite the fact that Rhys seemed so flustered and out of sorts, he couldn’t help but do whatever the older man told him to do, whenever he told him to do it. Rhys grabbed onto Jack’s shoulders, holding him tight like Jack was his only lifeline, while Jack kissed him roughly and ground their hips together.

Unconsciously, Katagawa leaned back and squeezed his cock through the confines of his pants. He bit down on his lower lip, forcing himself not to make a sound as he touched himself to the scene that took place in front of him. Meanwhile, Jack started to undress Rhys, so quickly that the younger man’s clothing tore in several places. Jack pushed Rhys down on his knees.

Then Jack stripped himself down, “Open up, cupcake.” Jack ordered, his voice surprisingly gentle as he took his own dick in his hands and slowly, teasingly stroked himself. Rhys did as he was told, holding his mouth wide open with his tongue laying flat over his lower lip. Jack grabbed Rhys by the hair, as gently as he was able to, and pushed him forward.

Rhys hummed in satisfaction and looked up at Jack with heavy lidded eyes, hollowing out his cheeks as he took Jack in deeper. “Your mouth is so good, baby.” Jack cooed down at him, his fingers idly playing with the younger man’s hair to reward him for the good job. Rhys hummed and leaned against his partner’s touch. Katagawa watched Rhys intently, a lusty expression spreading across his face – his cheeks tinted with pink and his lips had slightly parted while he slowly stroked his painfully hard cock.

“Pull off, baby.” Jack ordered suddenly, his fingers entwined in Rhys’ hair as he tugged him back. Rhys did as he was told, looking at Jack with anticipation for his next order, with wet and wide eyes. “On the bed, pumpkin, on all fours.” He said. He waited for Rhys to get into position before he walked over to kneel by Rhys’ side.

Jack’s hands smoothed up and down Rhys’ body, gently correcting his posture as he did so. He moved Rhys so that his hips were up in the air and his cheek was pressed against the soft silken sheets of their bed. Then the older man’s broad palms were stroking the back of his thighs, traveling up to grab his ass and pull his cheeks apart to reveal a thick black plug.

Katagawa mirrored Jack’s sentiments exactly. “Wow.” He whispered to himself, as he drank in the sight of the thick plug. He must have been wearing that all night, he realized. Even while they were talking with each other. Katagawa swallowed, the thought of Rhys filled up with the toy all night was so hot that he had to grip and squeeze his cock tight so he didn’t cum right then.

“Oh, fuck, look at that.” Jack murmured as he teased the plug in and out of Rhys’ hole. “Came prepared didn’t you baby?” He asked, his fingers absentmindedly tracing the outline of the plug. “Aw, my little boy scout.” He cooed. “Always ready for me. Such a good boy.”

Praise, praise and more praise. Rhys smiled, his face lit up with a happy glow. He loved to be praised and spoken to sweetly and Jack was more than happy to provide him with praise and adoration. As long as he was good. “Uh...uh-huh.” Was all Rhys said in reply, his tone of voice sleepy and dazed.

Jack hummed appreciatively as he squeezed Rhys’ ass, “You had that in all night, right?” He asked and Rhys lazily nodded. All the while Katagawa watched the exchange with interest, committing the sight of Rhys to memory, so that he could think about him in great detail whenever he wanted to.

“I dunno…” Rhys replied, sounding sullen all of a sudden like the thought of Jack not wanting him was absolutely devastating to him. “Just want you to want me, don’t wanna think about it if you don’t.” His voice got more and more quiet with every word that he spoke. It was like the truth of what he was saying had him feeling more meek and shy than he usually was.

Jack stopped teasing him then and gently pulled out the plug and set it aside. He stroked his cock a few times, coating it with a thin layer of lube – just to be safe – and then he knelt behind the younger man and lined his cock up with Rhys’ entrance. Rhys let out a soft gasp as he felt Jack’s cock breach his hole, pushing inside of him much rougher than he usually did.

Jack fucked him hard and rough and mean. He pushed Rhys’ face down into the sheets with one hand while the other smacked his ass in time with each of his thrusts. By the time that they were finished, Rhys looked like a mess – his hair was all skewed in several different places and there were bruises and bite marks all over him. There was also a pleased expression spread across his face.

“I’m gonna go take a shower.” Rhys said, a deep blush had spread across his cheeks and he couldn’t bring himself to look Jack in the eye. He had no idea why he always felt so shy after they had sex, but he did. Jack made him feel like a teenager, in the best and worst of ways. “Do you wanna join me?” He asked, giggling a bit as he spoke. “I could wash your hair with that expensive shampoo I got on Eden 7… it works like a charm on mine.”

“In a minute.” Jack replied after pretending to think on it for a minute or two. Rhys nodded and turned to walk away, “Wait. Rhysie?” Jack called and Rhys instantly turned around and took a step back towards Jack. That made the older man grin viciously with satisfaction. “Come back over here, I got something for ya.”

Rhys took one or two more steps towards the older man and once he was in arms reach for Jack, he was grabbed by the hips and pulled forward so that they were chest to chest. Then Jack grabbed Rhys’ face and kissed him on his open mouth. By the time that he let him go, Rhys was dizzy and lightheaded from the kiss. “There. Now you can go.” He purred. Rhys nodded shakily and made his way out of the room. Jack smacked his ass as he walked out of the room and laughed at the indignant little cry that the younger man gave.

Jack walked over to the well stocked mini-bar in the kitchen and poured himself a drink. Katagawa took that as an opportunity to get out of the room. He stepped out of the closet and quietly sneaked out of the bedroom as quietly as he could manage. But he didn’t count on Jack taking his drink back to the bedroom, he didn’t count on being caught – and he was.

“What the fuck.” Jack’s voice was harsh but not without humor. Katagawa turned around slowly, his blood turning ice cold as he realized the predicament that he was in. “Oh this is just too good.” Jack sneered as he stepped towards him, “I knew you were a little creep when I saw you drooling over my Rhysie but I didn’t expect that you would be this bold. I mean… wow. This is so much better than I ever would have thought.” He laughed, “I mean you really are sick, aren’t ya?” He shook his head as he laughed at the younger man, pretending to wipe a tear from his eyes. “Just a pathetic… little…creep.”

With every word that he spoke, he took another step towards Katagawa, until they were practically chest to chest. Katagawa had been standing stock still, shocked and horrified by what had just happened – he was so close! He could have just left and neither of the two would have been any the wiser – but something snapped in him then, his fight or flight instincts suddenly kicked into overdrive and he started to run off away from the older man.

“Oh no you don’t!” Jack snapped running towards the other man. It didn’t take Jack more than a minute for him to catch the younger man and wrangle him down, dragging him away with one arm wrapped around his throat and the other around his waist.

“Get off of me, you brute!” Katagawa shrieked as he unsuccessfully tried to wrestle out of Jack’s grip. He only ended up getting tossed around, his hair and clothes getting all messed up in the process. He grumbled as his face was pushed down onto the floor by the older man, a few locks of his hair getting pulled out as Jack manhandled him around. “That was a three hundred dollar haircut!” He snapped impotently.

That made Jack laugh, low and gruff and a little out of breath. “You shouldn’t have ran from me, kitty cat.” He growled in his ear. “You don’t get to do something like this and then just cut and run. Doesn’t work like that, sweetheart.” Jack continued to manhandle Katagawa with surprising ease. He dragged him back to the bed and held him face down as he tied his arms behind his back and his legs together.

Rhys walked back into the room as Jack finished tying Katagawa down. Rhys looked at Katagawa, not sure what to make of all this. “What’s he doing here?” He asked. He looked back at Katagawa, and then at Jack and then back at Katagawa again in confusion. Jack didn’t answer any of his questions, which Rhys found infuriating but decided not to voice because the glare that the older man was giving him was too intimidating for him to even think of mouthing off or antagonizing him.

“Sit.” Jack snapped at him, his voice low and dangerous. Rhys immediately shut his mouth and sat down on the bed, next to where Katagawa lay nude and bound, with his hands folded in his lap and a meek expression spread across his face. He knew better than to question Jack too much, when he was angry like this. “Now take off the robe.” He directed Rhys.

“What?” Rhys questioned, looking at Jack for clarification. “Why would I do that-” He started to say, only to be cut off by his husband’s harsh, cold stare and the even harsher words that came out of him in the following moments.

“Don’t play stupid with me, Rhys. You heard me. Take the fucking robe off, right now.” He hissed in a low and growling voice, “I’m not playing games right now.” He added, semi-threateningly. Rhys pursed his lips, but did as he was told, letting the silk fall off his shoulders. Katagawa was looking at him, leering at him lust in his eyes. He usually basked in attention, from any and all people that were willing to give it out to him but this… he didn’t like it.

Rhys flushed red with embarrassment, he squeezed his thighs together to hide himself from the Maliwan heir’s prying eyes. His face felt hot and a little whimper came out of him, he felt so embarrassed and ashamed of himself. Though, he wasn’t sure why he felt that way, just that he did and the feeling was uncomfortable and overpowering. Jack cleared his throat and Rhys looked up at him balefully. “See. This is what happens when you encourage little creeps like this, at some point they start to get greedy.” Rhys trembled, still not understanding what had happened yet. “You wanna know where I found him?” Rhys shook his head, he really didn’t want to know. He wanted to hide under a rock for the rest of his life – that was what he wanted to do.

Unfortunately, Jack had other ideas. “I found him trying to run out of our hotel room with his fucking dick tucked between his legs, you know what that means, baby?” Jack asked rhetorically, “That means that he watched me fuck you and he loved every fucking second of it.” He said, “He saw everything, all of you, so there’s no need for you to be shy now.”

“Oh god.” Rhys said, mortification obvious in his tone as he said it. Then, he looked up at Jack with the intent to apologize or do something to rectify this, but Jack swatted his cheek none too gently before any words had the chance to escape from his mouth. All he could do was meekly accept his fate, whatever that may be. He swallowed all of his words and stared at Jack with wet eyes as he waited to see what would happen.

“Don’t interrupt me, kitten.” Jack hissed and Rhys was instantaneously cowed into submission. “Anyways, as I was sayin’ – Junior here is a little perv that’s had his eyes on you since the moment we stepped onto this fucking backwater planet. He wants to take a bite out of you cupcake.” Jack threw his hands up, like he was giving up. “I say we give him what he wants.” He added, his words filled with unspoken danger. “Get it out of his system now, so we don’t end up with a stowaway or an – attempted – hostile takeover. Sound fair?”

“I…” Rhys trailed off as it became more and more clear that Jack wasn’t really giving him a choice in the matter. He swallowed his words and nodded. It was best, when Jack got like this, to just do whatever the older man wanted. Placating him was basically the only way out.

“Good.” Jack chuckled and pushed Rhys down on his stomach, so that he’s laying halfway off the bed, his cheek brushing against Katagawa’s hip. He let out a soft whimper as Jack pulled him up by his hair and forced him to face Jack again. Despite himself, despite everything that was happening Rhys found himself growing hard from the humiliation and rough treatment. “I’m gonna go and get some toys for you two. Why don’t you be a good little whore and get junior here hard.” He demanded, “Don’t use your hands.” He added, before he was out the door again.

Rhys frowned and grumbled to himself as he pulled himself closer to where Katagawa lay, helpless and still. Katagawa wasn’t gagged, but he still didn’t say a word. Rhys let out a sigh and crawled up his chest. “Why did you follow us up here?” He asked, trailing his fingers down his chest. A blush spread across the younger man’s face and he looked away. “It’s okay. He’s gonna take his time, he always does.” He assured and then leaned down low. “Jack likes the suspense.” He explained, his voice low as a whisper. “I do too.” He added, a cruel grin spread across his face.

Katagawa still didn’t respond, but that was fine. As far as Rhys was concerned, they had lots of time to get acquainted with each other. Rhys huffed, “Why would Jack tie you up before he stripped you? Doesn’t make any sense.” He said, more to himself than to the man under him. He leaned down and kissed Katagawa on the cheek, “I’ll be right back. I promise.” He said sweetly.

Katagawa squeezed his eyes shut for just a second and by the time that he opened them, Rhys was back at his side with a pair of shears in his hands. “Hope these don’t hold any sentimental value.” Rhys said in a sympathetic sort of way, though his tone of voice didn’t mirror that sentiment. If anything, he sounded like he was reveling in the younger man’s humiliation. He snipped away at Katagawa’s shirt and pants with an expert sort of precision.

It wasn’t long before the two of them were both as naked as the day that they were born. Rhys felt a little less anxious now, without Jack in the room to stare him down, he felt a lot more in control of the situation. It was rare that he was the one making decisions – and he knew that it wouldn’t last very long, so he decided to take advantage of it while he had the chance. Rhys pulled back up, his lips just inches from Katagawa’s cock. “You know…” He commented, narrowing his eyes a bit as he zeroed in on the other man’s face. “You still haven’t told me why you snuck in here.” He said.

“I-” His breath hitched, “I wanted to see you come undone.” He confessed, “I knew that that Hyperion brute would never let me touch you so I thought that maybe if I could see you, I could…get it out of my system.” He explained, unconsciously his hips rising and falling, rutting against the air like he was a dog in heat. Rhys smiled at that.

It had been a while since someone had so openly pined and obsessed after him, usually Jack got all the limelight and if anyone was ever interested in him they were much too frightened to ever act on those feelings – even in innocuous ways. He liked the attention, missed it so much that he was willing to take it from wherever he could get it. “And was it? Do you feel satisfied now, knowing how I look when someone makes me come?” His voice was teasing and cloying – he was acting much more meanly than he usually allowed himself to be.

Katagawa frowned. “No. Just made it worse.” He admitted, his voice low and acrid with all of the bitterness he felt towards Jack. Rhys’ expression turned to one of surprise for just a moment before he fixed it into something more neutral.

“See?” Rhys said, his voice light and airy. Complimentary. “That wasn’t so hard, was it?” He didn’t give Kat a chance to respond before he dipped down and let his tongue gently glide up the shaft of his cock. Rhys was gentle with the other man, softly licking and kissing at the base of it.

By the time that Jack returned, with a box of goodies in his arms, Katagawa was hard and panting for Rhys to keep going – begging him like Rhys owned him. Like he was the one in charge here. “Well.” Jack commented, his tone dark and dangerous. “Looks like you two are getting along.” He said.

“Took you long enough to get back.” Rhys said, his tone of voice lofty and unimpressed with older man. “We got acquainted.” He said, with a cheeky little smile spread across his face – a smile meant to tease and antagonize, as Rhys was very good at that. He could always get a reaction out of Jack – and, if he was being honest, most people – it was one of his very special skills.

“I can see that.” Jack growled, the jealous feelings that he had kept under wraps thus far started to jump out of him without his control or consent. “Yeah, you two look like real buddies.”

Rhys huffed and threw his hands up as if in defeat, “You told me to!” He snapped, frustration eking out of him plentifully. “I’m just doing what you asked!” He added meaningfully.

“Rhysie…” Jack replied, his voice had enough warning in it that Rhys stopped talking immediately, shut his mouth in fear of saying something stupid. Something more stupid than he had already said, at least. Jack shook his head at the sight of him. “Did you get him hard?” He asked. Rhys nodded, his eyes turned towards the young man on the bed – the sight of him was obvious enough. “Good, good, come over here. I got something for ya.” He demanded. Rhys frowned, looked like he was debating himself on whether or not he should do as he was told, before he inevitably got up off of the bed and moved to Jack’s side.

He was sure that if he didn’t, Jack would have just grabbed him by the hair and forced him to do what he wanted anyway – maybe he would have just spanked him for the trouble – once he was in arms reach for Jack, the older man snaked one of his arms around Rhys tiny waist and with the other, trailed his hand down his stomach and in between his legs.

Jack grabbed Rhys’ cock and stroked it gently. “Fuck, I love your pretty little cock, baby.” He cooed in his ear. Rhys whimpered as Jack squeezed his cock gently, “Love those sweet noises you make too.” A vicious grin spread across his face, Rhys could feel him smiling against his skin.

Rhys whined high and tight in his throat. “S’not little.” He argued weakly, leaning against Jack for support as he was touched and teased. He cried out and moaned as Jack kept up a steady rhythm on his cock. “Y-you’re just big.” He argued back weakly.

“You flatter me, baby.” Jack hummed. Rhys was limp and weak in Jack’s arms, allowing himself to be coddled and teased, treated like an object to be used and abused by his husband. Jack stroked him, gently and slowly, for what seemed like hours with no interruption. Rhys came so hard that it felt like a punch in the gut, after the slow build up that he had been dealing with.

Rhys wanted nothing more than to curl up in on himself and go to sleep, but he wasn’t permitted that respite. Jack forcibly turned him around and forced him to stand. Then he pulled a slim silicone cock ring out of his pocket, lubed it up a bit and slid it down the length of Rhys’ oversensitive flaccid cock all the way down until it was snugly secured around the base of it.

Rhys shook his head in dismay, all the while Jack grinned. “We’re gonna have a lot of fun tonight, Rhysie.” He promised, his voice low and purring in satisfaction. “So I don’t want you popping off early like you usually do.” He explained, his fingers gently stroking Rhys’ captive cock as he spoke.

“Sh-shut up.” Rhys argued back weakly, Jack just laughed and pushed him around until he was laying on the bed again with his legs spread and a helpless expression spread across his face. He looked over at Katagawa warily. Rhys had no idea what Jack was planning for either of them and the suspense was infuriating to Rhys. Jack pulled out a slim metal rod with a thick looking ring on the bottom of it and a bulbous head on the top of it from his pocket and lubed it up generously, then he walked back over to where Rhys and Katagawa lay.

Katagawa let out a sharp gasp as the older man squeezed his cock and held it upright with one hand, while he slowly fed the toy into the slit of Katagawa’s dick. His gasps and moans turned desperate and near pained in moments as the toy was forced inside of him. The feeling of it was excruciating and painful and pleasureful all at the same time. Katagawa didn’t know what to make of it. Tears sprung from his eyes as Jack’s fingers barely touched his stuffed up cock, while he secured the ring around the base of his dick.

“So. Here’s how this is gonna work.” Jack said, “First, Rhysie here is going to crawl on top of you and bounce on your dick and I’m gonna watch for a while – then…” Jack stopped himself and turned to Rhys, ignoring Katagawa’s existence. “Actually, no, I think I’ll keep that part a secret. But you’ll love it, Rhysie, I know you will.” Jack smiled his million dollar smile, “Sound fair?” He asked, though neither of them thought it was really a question. It wasn’t like either of them were in any place to argue but Rhys nodded in agreement anyways. “You think you can take him right now, kitten, or do you need more prep?” He asked, already reaching for the slim bottle so he could hand it to his partner.

Rhys flushed and ducked his head at that, “More lube.” Rhys requested, his voice soft and hesitant from all the anxiety that he was feeling. Jack had never done anything like this before. Then again, nothing like this had ever happened before. No one had ever been this forward with him. Rhys applied a bit of lube to his hands and delicately smeared it all over the younger man’s cock. He shushed him as Katagawa gasped and writhed against the binds that he was in.

Jack grabbed a chair out of the kitchen and moved it in front of the bed, so that he could watch Rhys debase himself. Rhys positioned himself on top of Katagawa, facing away from him so Jack could see his face. Rhys let out a calming breath as he slowly lowered himself down onto the cock underneath him. Katagawa’s dick was much bigger than he would have expected, not as big Jack was – he was a little shorter and not quite as thick – but he was definitely bigger than Rhys was.

He gasped and whimpered as he bottomed out, the cool metal ball rutted against his prostate at the end of every stroke. It felt almost too good. Rhys fucked himself on Katagawa’s dick, trying to forget that there was a person attached to it as he did so. He was almost successful at that, until Jack opened his big mouth. “Lean back, why don’t ya, baby?” Jack asked – requested, demanded. He had leaned back in the chair and spread his legs so that he could lazily palm his cock while he watched Rhys. “I wanna be able to see everything, be a good boy and lean back. Spread your legs nice and wide while your at it.”

“This, ah, this is so weird.” Rhys whined as he leaned back, just as Jack had told him to. He bounced his hips slowly, fucking himself on the other man’s cock in an almost tender fashion.

“Why?” Jack replied, even if Rhys hadn’t been looking at him he would have heard the smirk. “You seem to be enjoying yourself. Don’t you like the attention?” He asked, if for any reason, just to be cruel. “Don’t you just love to flirt and tease with anyone that will give you

“I, I… maybe?” He replied questioningly, “I, I didn’t expect this though.” Rhys explained, fucking himself up and down on Katagawa’s cock the whole time. “I j-just thought you’d get jealous, like you always do. I didn’t think something like this would happen.” He pouted and quickly shuddered as the cool metal brushed against his prostate again. The feeling sent electric sparks down his spine.

“Well.” Jack murmured, his voice low and out of breath as he slowly stroked his cock. “You got my attention now. Maybe next time you’ll just ask me for attention instead of playing these games.” Then Jack frowned as he thought on it further. “Or, actually, you know what. Don’t. I like you like this, all desperate and whimpering. Scared.” His grin widened, “But not just scared, no, it’s never that simple with you is it baby?”

Rhys shook his head, squeezing his eyes shut tight in his embarrassment. He could hear Katagawa groaning underneath him and he cursed under his breath. For a minute, Rhys had nearly forgotten that he was here. Jack kept on talking down to him, “Is it?” He asked, even though he already knew the answer to his question.

“No it’s not that simple.” Rhys whimpered in reply, unconsciously moving his hips faster, pretty noises started spouting out of him like he was a pot boiling over.

Jack groaned barely stopping himself from cumming right then. He squeezed his cock tight, painfully tight enough to delay his own orgasm. “How’s he feel baby?” Jack asked, “You like how his dick feels inside of you?” Rhys nodded, his eyes squeezed tight, a few tears rolling down his face – he was so overwhelmed with everything. “He any bigger than me?” Jack asked, Rhys shook his head. Jack grinned viciously at that, “That’s what I like to hear.” He purred victoriously.

Then Jack got up off of his chair and moved towards Rhys with the bottle of lube clutched tight in his hand, he was gonna need it for what he had planned for Rhys. The younger man eyed him warily as he moved over to Rhys side. But he didn’t say anything… until Jack grabbed his cock and toyed with it.

“J-Jack! What are you doing?” He whimpered, looking at the older man with a confused, pleading expression. Jack just shushed him with his fingers pressed to Rhys’ lips before he gently spread his legs wider and then pushed him back enough that the rim of his hole was exposed for the older man.

Jack generously lubed up his entrance, he was so generous that he might have been using too much of it but Jack figured that it was best to be on the safe side when it came to things like this – he didn’t want for Rhys to end up broken. He gently stretched and relaxed Rhys to the point that he could get a finger inside of him, alongside Katagawa’s cock.

Once he was confident that there was a little more room there, Jack lubed up his own cock and gently nudged it alongside Katagawa’s cock. “Big, big, biiiiig!!” Rhys whined, moans pouring out of him desperately as Jack stretched him wide open with his cock. Rhys’ eyes rolled to the back of his head as he slowly pushed his cock inside of Rhys. “Y-you’re too much. Too much, you’re g-gonna break me.” Rhys held on tight to Jack as he pushed himself in deeper and deeper.

Jack growled and kissed the younger man. “Doesn’t matter.” He huffed, voice rough in Rhys’ ear even as he thrust in and out of him so gently. “I can break you if I want. I can ruin you if I want to, tear you the fuck apart just to put you back together again.” He growled, “And you know why?” Rhys shook his head, little puffs of air coming out of his trembling lips. “You’re mine Rhysie.” He hissed, low and dangerous and mean. “Say it. Say that you’re mine.” Rhys didn’t respond, so Jack pulled all the way out and forced himself inside of Rhys again, quick enough to force a cry out of both Rhys and Katagawa.

“Yes, yes, yes…” Rhys sighed in pleasure, leaning into Jack as the older man fucked him slow and deep. It was so much, he was so full with both of their cock. “I’m yours, I’m yours, I’m yours I **promise**!” He babbled.

“There’s my good boy.” Jack cooed. Jack fucked him gently and slowly for what felt like hours. He was happy to take his time with Rhys and use Katagawa like an object – as far as Jack was concerned, that was all that he was good for. When he finally came inside of Rhys, the younger man was so out of it that when he told Rhys to sit on Katagawa’s face he didn’t question it.

Katagawa didn’t even need to be asked or directed, he knew just what to do. He lapped up all of the cum that was dripping out of Rhys with pleasure – just because it was the young man that he found himself so enamored with. Rhys sighed and whined as Katagawa worshipped him with his tongue. Words failed him, all that came out of him was loud moans and strung together nonsense.

It was like he had short circuited. The only thing he could comprehend was the sheer mind numbing pleasure that he was feeling. Eventually, Jack decided to put a stop to it, but not before he got to enjoy the sight of his husband coming completely undone. “That’s enough.” He said, his voice tight and clipped. He grabbed Rhys around the waist and pulled him off of the younger man.

Jack gently moved Rhys so that he was laying flat on the sheets. Rhys looked up at him with a dazed and mindless expression. Jack smiled and gently caressed his cheek. “You feel alright, Rhysie?” He asked, eyeing Rhys with a little worry. The thought that he might have gone a little too far with Rhys crossed his mind, but he decided not to think on it for too long.

  
Rhys looked at him with a sleepy expression. He frowned and rubbed his cheek against the older mans broad palm, a content purr coming out of him as he did so. “I’m sore.” He said, after a moment. “It hurts. Everything hurts so much.” He whimpered.

  
“Aw, I’m sorry kitten, I’ll get you an aspirin.” Jack hummed in reply. Rhys smiled gently, his mind fuzzy from all the exercise that he had been put through in the last few hours.“Look at you, you look all worn out. It’s cute.” He purred sweetly, leaning down to give Rhys a quick kiss on the top of his head. Rhys immediately warmed to the gesture and purred like a kitten at the attention that he was receiving. “Now, I’m gonna go and see our friend out, but I’ll be back for you in a few minutes tops.” He promised. Rhys hummed in contentment, words escaping him as he drifted off. Jack hastily made himself decent before he untied Katagawa. He found the Maliwan heir some clothing to wear – as a courtesy – before he called up one of his guards. They hadn’t been guarding the hotel room, Jack thought that it wouldn’t be necessary. He was wrong.

The man came into the room in a few minutes. “Take this idiot home.” Jack said hastily. The guard nodded wordlessly and picked Katagawa up. He grumbled about the low class help that they had at Hyperion under his breath as he was manhandled and dragged out of the room. He was almost out the door when Jack had second thoughts. “Wait a minute! Bring him back over here. Just for a second.” Jack said. The guard did as he was told, Maneuvering Katagawa in such a way that he was standing in front of Jack, his feet just barely touching the ground.

Jack looked over at Katagawa with distaste. He got in the Maliwan heir’s face, so close that their noses were almost touching. “Don’t ever try to touch what’s mine again. Don’t even think about, because I’ll know and next time, I won’t just let Rhys use you as a fuck toy. Next time, you won’t have such a good time.” He growled lowly, before he pulled back with a smug smile spread across his face. “Alright. I’m done with him.” Jack said, the guard nodded and hefted Katagawa back over his shoulder. “You can keep the plug as a souvenir.” He added.

Katagawa was too tired to fight him, other than to grumble incoherently. That made Jack smile too, it made him grin so wide that the corners of his lips might tear if he had to keep it up. “Make sure that he gets back home safe and sound with his mommy and daddy.” He said, voice dripping with condescension. The soldier nodded, but said nothing else. Hyperion soldiers weren’t very smart, by design, but they were generally smart enough to keep their mouths shut. Especially when the whims of Handsome Jack or Rhys were involved.

Before they walked out the door, Jack stopped them one more time. “Oh, and, Kat?” He enunciated the little nickname that Rhys had given him, just to aggravate the other man. “Little Maliwan kitty cat? Remember to keep this all between us, sweetheart.” He said, “Don’t want senior to find out what a pervert you are. He might disown you. I know he’s a man with high fucking standards for how his children should act.” Then Jack arched a brow, “Unless he already knows…”

Katagawa glared in response to that, what Jack was suggesting was infuriating to him, “I’m not a-!” He started to argue, but Jack looked at him in such a way that he figured saying anything in response would just make his situation worse. Jack, the disgusting brute that he was, had won and all that Katagawa could do was accept it. He closed his eyes as he tried to calm the rage that was brewing inside of him. “No. He doesn’t know. I’ll keep it a secret.” He said sourly, admitting defeat.

“Excellent.” Jack crooned as Katagawa was dragged away. “See you tomorrow, I hear there’s brunch in the morning, don’t wanna miss out on that!” He added, if for no other reason than to soak in his victory even more. He returned to Rhys moments later, to find him curled up on the bed. He was nearly on the verge of sleep.

Rhys perked up a little, looking up at Jack with a confused expression, “Jack?” He mumbled quietly, before he frowned and curled up again, his eyes closing peacefully. Jack chuckled at the sight of the younger man and sidled himself down next to him. He wrapped an arm around Rhys, holding him securely. Rhys mumbled incoherently, a tiny smile spread across his lips as Jack kissed and marked his skin with his teeth. Rhys moaned and sighed in contentment as Jack lavished him with affection. Jack said only one more word before he drifted off.

**“Mine.”**


End file.
